


She's So Lovely

by Bleck



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Referenced lesbian fighting the guy doing the harassing, Softball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleck/pseuds/Bleck
Summary: A collection of scenes focusing on a troubled lesbian.





	She's So Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> A modern day/high school AU of a dnd campaign.

"Again?" Dornoll sighed. At this point she wasn't even angry, she was too exhausted. Sable could tell. Her sister got very, very, quiet when she was really mad. This was her new "I'm a guardian to my younger sister with anger issues" sigh.

Sable pretended to be too busy adjusting her hair under her cap. It was less blonde halo and more annoying bed of straw. Already it was past her shoulders. She needed to chop it off.

"C'mon, Sable." Dornoll tried again as she pulled out of the school's parking lot.

Sable sunk further into the seat of the pickup and turned the radio on. The radio refused to pick up any signals so Sable filled it with cds. Team Dresch, The Butchies, Sleater Kinney, Heavens to Betsy, Against Me!, Florence and the Machine; perfect music for your angry, sad, occasionally horny lesbian. Kaia Wilson's angsty whine was abruptly cut off when Dornoll flicked the radio off.

"Hey, I'm serious. You're gonna get kicked off the team at this point." That sigh again. "This is your second suspension and the year's barely started."

Sable fiddled with her dad's old necklace.

Dornoll shot a glance at her as she drove. "You've got to talk me eventually. Is it because of Dad?"

"No." Sable wanted to huff but it came out strangled. She glued her eyes to the window instead, watching trees and road signs as they passed by.

Her sister's silence said more than she wanted it to.

"It's got nothing to do with...what happened." She didn't sob. "The guy was just being a creep."

"So you punched him instead of talking to someone? We've talked about this."

"There wasn't any time. He clearly wouldn't take no for an answer and I didn't want him to do anything to her. So I kicked him." She was fond of her steel toed boots. "Then I punched him."

Dornoll nodded. "...wait. Her who? Neither of you mentioned a third person."

She snorted. "He wasn't going to say he was being a creep and I'd rather be called a crazy bitch than have him and his buddies harass some girl for saying no."

"You don't even know her?" She shook her head. Just what she should have expected.

"Not really, she's in a few of my classes. Bio and art. Her name's Oriole, like the bird." Sable turned the radio back on and her fingers danced on her door.

"Did you at least try telling him to back off?"

"Uhhhh. Huh. Maybe next time. I don't want to get into a bunch of fights. They just. Come up. I don't pick them, I just see boys being douchebags and no one's doing anything! So I do. I have to. Maybe if school wasn't full of gross misogynists and the teachers would do something, I wouldn't have to."

Dornoll turned the radio off as she pulled into their driveway. She squeezed Sable once they were both unbuckled. "I love you."

"Love you to." Sable mumbled.

"Guess who's doing all the chores for the next three days?"

The teenager groaned.

  
\---

  
"Oh my god, look at you! You're absolutely covered in mud, what happened?" Dornoll laughed as she grabbed a towel so Sable wouldn't track said mud everywhere.

"We won." She beamed. Softball was great. "I had to slide home and then the game got called because of the weather."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I'd hug you but you're filthy."

"It's ok. We're having a party in a few days at Coach's house. We were too gross to go anywhere today even if it wasn't pouring out. She says you're more than welcome to stay if you want."

"Oh, absolutely. Those sausage and peppers sandwiches she makes, ugh, so good. You're gonna have trouble getting me to leave."

"Cool." Sable said, once she was out of her cleats.

"Oh, maybe you should invite whatshername."

"Who?" Sable asked, brows knit. The only real friends she had were already on the team.

"Bird girl, the one you got suspended for. I doubt she'd say no to her knight in shining armor."

"Shut up before I throw my cleats at you." Sable threatened, although it was belied by her squeak.

"Don't you dare, you gremlin!" Dornoll shrieked, ducking behind the fridge door for cover.

"The worst thing she can say is no, just ask!" The condiments said as Sable walked past to take a shower.

She was glad the ketchup couldn't see how red her face got, it would get jealous.

\---

"Alright girls and germs, we're moving on from the reproductive system-" The teacher paused to let the mix of boos and sounds of relief die down. "From the reproductive system to the circulatory system. And we're starting with everyone's favorite, erythrocytes."

Sable could feel all her erythrocytes drain from her face. She could only hope this was a quick lesson. She hadn't been looking forward to this since she saw it on the syllabus, the dread had kept her up last night.

"Erythrocytes are also known as red blood cells."

"The boys with hemoglobin." Someone said.

Sable was already far away.

"That's right. And a surprise coming from you."

That woke the class up, always ready to listen to a teacher insult a student they chuckled. His friend elbowed him.

Sable's grip on her jeans was loosened by all the sweat that appeared. She scraped them down and held onto her desk so her knuckles were white. If she focused on that, she could get through this. Just another fifty minutes of an hour long class.

"Do you know what hemoglobin does?"

"It bonds oxygen with iron, that's why it's red. Lots of insects have green blood because their cells use copper." A girl said.

"Yes! Mostly! With most insects, their cells don't actually have the hemocyanin. It's just there in the plasma. But very good."

Sable might have cared if they started off with that. But it was like she was hearing this conversation from two desks away like she was a mile underwater.

"Is that why blood smells like copper, because of the iron?"

"Nope! Something completely different. But, iron actually smells like blood. Not the other way around."

Sable had to disagree. The teacher was probably right but that's not what experience told her. Blood was metallic, so much you wanted to choke.

So much blood.

Her dad, lying there.

Blood everywhere.

Her hands, covered in it as she tried to find a wound to stop it from spreading.

The house phone, almost a relic, with bloody fingerprints as she called for an ambulance.

Her hands in the sink, watching her father's blood drip and swirl down the drain.

All she could smell was metal, it made her eyes water. Or maybe she was crying. She couldn't breathe. All she could see was her dad's shirt. Purple where the red had burst out onto his blue shirt. Most of it was purple now. She couldn't stand the color anymore.

"Is she ok?"

"What a weirdo."

"Freak."

"..."

"Sable?" The teacher repeated.

"W-what?" She gasped through a throat of sandpaper.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"'M gonna puke." She jumped out of her seat, scaring other students as it toppled over. She didn't notice.

Sable made it just in time to puke her guts out in the sink. Whoever else was there made a quick exit. She wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand and almost fell over, she'd had a vice grip on the sink to be able to stand.

Her dad was dead, murdered, and she'd found his body coming home from school.

"Here." A water bottle gently appeared in her widening field of vision, she felt slightly better now that her lunch was in the sink.

"Thanks." She said, embarrassed. Puking your guts out in front of a pretty girl was not exactly how one wanted to make an impression. But the cool water was very helpful, she must have run to fill it up.

"Of course! You're my knight in shining armor after all." Oriole smiled up at her. Sable was something around six feet tall so most people were shorter than her.

Oh, fuck.

"What's the matter?"

"You must think I'm nuts, is all. I rush in to beat that guy up and get dragged to the office and then I rush in here and vomit everywhere."

"I definitely wasn't expecting it. But Josh is such a creep, you know. He's been stalking me online and in the halls but after you came in, he sees me and runs. So I don't think you're nuts. And if you're sick, you're sick."

"Er, do you, uh.." Sable flushed, she was a woman of actions, not words. "I play softball and we're having a party at Mrs. Falone's house tomorrow to celebrate the game we won the other day. Do you wanna come?"

"Is there a dress code?"

"Uh, no? No. Just, regular stuff."

"What time?"

"Kind of whenever. They're usually, like, all day things when they're on Saturday. I'll probably be there around noon."

"Sounds great, can you text me?" Oriole asked, giving her phone to Sable so she could type her number in.

"Ok." Sable put it in and gave her her phone back. She could see that she put the contact name in as Sable ♡. She could feel her face flush again.

"We should probably get back to class now." She said, slipping her phone back into her pocket then adjusting her hair in the mirror.

"I like your hair." Sable said. It was black and shiny and very pretty.

"Thanks! I like yours to."

"Really?"

"Really.

"I'm probably going to chop it off again, it's too long. You must put a lot of effort into it with how long yours is."

"Mhm. I might go into cosmetology. I don't know. Do you want me to give you a haircut?"

"Sure. I did it myself last time, total disaster."

"That's cute. It can be tough. I promise I'll do a good job though. Do you want to meet up after school?"

"Yes!" Sable was going to melt. "Uh, yes. Sorry. Volume control. Yes. My sister usually picks me up, you can come over like that if you want. Or I can give you my address."

"Your sister drives a pickup truck, right? I saw it last week."

"Yea. It can seat a few people though."

"Ok, that sounds good. We've got art last period so you can walk me there."

"I'd like that."

"Awesome, I'll see you in art. Oh, I hope you feel better."

"Cool. I already do, thanks."

"I'm glad." Oriole beamed.

Sable felt her stomach somersault in a very different way.

It was going to be a very long day.


End file.
